Birthday Rush!
by The13TalesOfHamjou
Summary: With Red's birthday so close, and friends already taking the best options, a distressed Blue must find the perfect gift quickly! (And defend himself from violent rocks)Modern AU RedxBlue with hints of ShadowxVio o3o Fluffshot!


"Agh, what I am going to do..?" A distressed Blue wailed to his dark purple and lighter purple clothed friends.

"C'mon, you know he will _literally_ like anything you give him." Shadow shrugged.

"Mm, he's the easiest person to please." Vio halfway paying attention agreed.

"Like, you could even give 'im a dead fly and he'd be happy."

Blue froze.

_Hey, happy Birthday, Red. Here, a gift for you._

_Red took the velvet box and opened the lid._

_Oh, Blue, it's __**perfect**__! He whispered, wiping a tear away._

_I killed it with my own hands._

_Red sniffed. This will go right with my collection! He giggled._

_Your collection? Blue asked._

_Yes, come. I will show you my prized collection. He grabbed Blue's hand and led him to a backroom._

_Here, I collect dead flies and constipated snails from all over the world! He announced, opening the door to thousands of dead insects._

Blue groaned and rubbed his temples. "I'm screwed."

"I don't understand why you're flipping out." The dark haired boy sighed.

"That's thing, though." Blue said, exasperated. "I want to get him something he actually wants."

Shadow nodded.

"…Maybe I can get him some new gloves….."

"Sorry man, I got him that already." Shadow cringed.

"Erm, a….. Bunny Mask?"

"…Not the best idea." Vio held up a red bag piteously.

Blue gave them a mortified a look.

"Relax, you've still got all day today!" Shadow smirked, slapping him on the back.

"About 30 hours, really." Vio checked his watch.

"R-right…ah, I'm gonna get going." He muttered, getting up from the park bench they were at and broke into a run.

Watching the blue hat bounce away, Vio returned to his book.

"I'm betting he'll get lost and have his money stolen by an old man."

"Poor Red."

Vio paused, turning to Shadow.

_**About 30 minutes later, in the middle of Hyrule City**_

_Tch. I have no idea where the hell I am._ Blue skeptically looked around the massive buildings. Figure there's at least a good store that has something interesting. Blue sighed, wading through people as he made his way down the walkways.

_Ace the Hardware Place_

_Mini HyMart_

_Hair Malon_

_Pike's Place_

_Barbarbra's Bridal Boutique_

_Navi's Speech School_

_Red King Boats_

_McBeatle's_

_No, no, no._

_Wait, I've seen these all before!_

_**Meanwhile, across the street at StarRupees**_

"Hey Vio, isn't that..?" Shadow nodded to a blue figure.

Vio looked over.

"I think he's going the wrong direction…"

"Let the tortured soul try to find his own solace first."

Shadow returned to his drink.

"Whatever you say, hot stuff."

"…Although, send a text to Green…."

_**Back to the tortured soul**_

He skimmed through the shop windows halfheartedly.

Taking a turn that assured a different route, he hurried his steps towards new sets of shops.

Suddenly, tripping over a rock that _was not_ there before, He regained his balance awkwardly.

…_Wait, huh?_

Staring at a building with huge windows, he peered through.

_Is…that Zelda and Ghirahim? _

Through the glass, a blonde and white haired figures made poses with other people in yoga pants.

Blue looked up_. A dancing class, eh?_

Returning back to the two figures, Blue blinked.

Soon, they along with the other people stopped and began walking around, some grabbing towels and chatting with each other. Zelda, laughing with Ghirahim, suddenly flipped around and waved at Blue. He raised his hand back. With a mischievous grin, Ghirahim beckoned him over.

Reluctantly, he opened the door to the slightly sweaty room.

"That'll cost ya for having such a fine view, you know!" Ghirahim winked at him.

"N-no, er, I was just surprised to see you guys here…" Blue stuttered.

Zelda pinched his cheek. "Oh, look, you get flustered so easily." She giggled.

"Out on the hunt for gift, hun?" He purred.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know that?"

He shrugged. "It's Red's birthday tomorrow. Of course you'd be searching for that special gift."

"Ahh…"

"Hey, I've never seen you out in this part of the city. Do you know how to get back?" Zelda asked.

"Not exactly…" He sighed.

"Here, our next session will be about two hours. If you think you manage getting back here, we can go back together!" She grinned.

"Yeah! And on the way we can go stop and grab a drink! I can show you an amazing café!" Ghirahim chuckled.

"Really? Thanks. Here, I've got to get going. I'll try to meet you back here, then." Blue smiled.

They nodded. "Good luck!" They said in unison.

As Blue turned around, a middle aged woman stopped him.

"Hey, I've never seen you before, but you have an a~mazing body that would just perfect on stage." She grinned, handing him a card. "First lesson's on me!"

"R-right, thank you." Blue's cheeks flared.

"If you think he looks good now, image what he looks like without that shirt." A certain Ghirahim chimed.

Shooting him a warning look, Blue darted out of the building.

"Careful, now. He's taken." Zelda smiled, putting down a towel.

"Heehee, I know. That boy is lucky."

"I wonder what he'll get him, though."

"Oooh, maybe a beautiful ring showing powerful undying love!" Ghirahim squealed.

"Hehe, I don't think he'll go that far so soon."

"Oh?"

"They haven't exactly confessed yet, y'know."

"But what if they have but were too shy to admit it, so they had to keep that burning passion sealed away by-"

"Let's keep this E for Everyone, Ghirahim."

"But it is a possibility!"

Zelda paused for a moment.

"Well, maybe they'll come out after Red's birthday."

"Then we must throw a celebratory party for them afterwards." Ghirahim decided.

"Mm. This time even bigger than the one we did for Shadow and Vio."

"Hehe, I like the way you think, Zellie. Ah, hey, can you text Shadow for me?"

_**Out in the City**_

Blue sighed, resuming his search for a decent store.

_What does he want? I've known him since he moved here, yet I'm clueless on what he wants. We're best friends! I know Vio loves books, Shadow loves anything that feeds his narcis-erm-__**particuliar things.**__ Goddess, I'm no good at this. How can I say that I'm so close to him if I can't even get him something he likes? Tch. For Din's sake….._

Taking a path that doesn't have many people on it, Blue's feet trudged on down the cement slab.

**Crash!**

Suddenly, his face met the cement. After a moment, he pushed himself up.  
_That's the second time today…_

He blinked, turning around as a green flash caught his eye.

_Dammit…I'm not going to get anything at all at this rate. I need to pick up the pace!_

Straightening up his back, Blue began to march down the path and searched the store with fire-driven determination.

As he made his way down, he passed a dusty brown store and heard a large thud. Pausing for a moment, he walked back and looked at a rock that was underneath the window of the dusty brown shop.

"Fluerdelice Antiques."

He looked at the window, which had strange figures twisting in all different shapes and sizes.

_Well, this is interesting._

Opening the foreign door, he peered in. The store was more well-kept than he first thought. The wood floor was polished to a shine and the hair had a relaxing floral scent to it, much to his surprise.

"It's Leucocoryne. Lovely, isn't it?" An old woman gestured towards the purple flowers hung on the celling.

Blue nodded, looking over at the old woman sitting next to counter, knitting with think yarn. She had the air of a grandmother about her.

"Do look around, dear. There might be something to catch your eye." She smiled, returning to her work.

He moved towards a table filled with books worn with age.

_For the Royals_

_Numbers 1&3_

_The Glass Rose_

_Saving Our Reputation_

…_..These look like stuff Vio'd get into. I should point him here sometime._

_But what about something Red'll like? _

Looking around more, Blue searched through figurines and dolls woven clothes.

…_..Something, something….._

"Ah!" Blue grinned, grabbing a stuffed, tightly woven bunny. Its ears were long for its short, chubby body with dark brown button eyes to match. It was too perfect.

_Just like a dead fly._

He stopped, staring into space.

…

Shaking himself out of it, he walked back over to the old woman.

"I'd like to buy this, please." He asked.

She looked up, smiling.

"Of course, dear." Heaving her frame out of the chair, she walked over to the small counter.

"Say, is this a gift?"

"Y-yes, it's for my friend."

She nodded. "Say, would like me to stitch the name into this bunny? Free of charge, and it'll only take a moment."

"You would? Yes, thank you."

Bending over and grabbing something, she asked "What's this friend's name?"

"Red. His name is Red."

"Red, huh? Right, then." She poked through with a red yarn. "A special occasion?"

"Mm, it's for his birthday."

"Ah, a birthday. How wonderful. And how wonderful to have such a caring friend for such an occasion. How wonderful, indeed."

Blue nodded, blushing a little. He found himself smiling; he liked this lady, this place, and the bunny. How happy Red will be!

The woman, noticing the blushing face, masked a knowing smirk.

"Here, dear. Be sure to take care on your way home."

Blue nodded. "Thank you, ma'am!"

She waved to him as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, yes, how wonderful indeed." She chuckled, sitting back down.

Somehow, he found his way back to Zelda and Ghirahim.

"Well well well, we figured you'd be gone all night!" Zelda laughed.

"Hmph, well, I did get a great gift, after all. I'm beat, though. Let's head back."

"Ooooh, whaddya get 'im?" Ghirahim tried peering through the giftwrapped bag.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see."

"Aw, c'mon. It's not like I'll be getting it, anyway."

"We promise we won't tell!"

"Pllllleeeaase?" They begged.

"Okay, okay. Just….don't laugh." Blue sighed.

Ghirahim nudged Zelda, who stifled a giggle.

"It's woven bunny with his name on it."

"Awwww! How sweet!" Ghirahim cooed.

"Mm! Red does love cute things- even if he doesn't admit it!" Zelda brushed his head.

"Yeah…Soooo, can we get home?"

"Okay, you've done good enough for today."

As they set off, something caught Blue's eye.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Vi-"

"Blue! Look- I think that's Red!" Zelda pointed in the opposite direction.

"Wha? Where?"

Ghirahim gave a thumbs up to a certain Shadow and Vio, walking a little ways away with a certain Link.

"Are you sure, I don't see him anywhere."

"Sorry, maybe it was the wrong person."

_**Later the next day**_

Blue took a deep breath, fixing his hat.

_Today is the day. I've got the present. I'm ready. I got this. I'm just going to give the present, say 'Happy birthday, Red!' and be over with it. Done. Right. No flies or snails or any other bug._

Blue made his way down to Red's own apartment, reciting to himself over and over again.

_Ding dong, ding dong_

"I'm coming!" A voice from inside rang.

Blue gulped. _Relax, Blue. You got this._

"Blue! Hey! C'mon in!" Red grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Red! Happy birthday!" Blue smiled.

"Heehee! Thanks! Vio called and said he and the others will be coming in a little while."

_**Outside Red's place**_

"Heehee, I can't wait! I'm going to give him the biggest hug!" Ghirahim squealed.

"Slow down- we've gotta give 'em some time first." Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed.

"I just can't believe it actually worked, though." Green laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't actually hit him in the head." Vio chuckled.

"Hey, I've got good aiming."

"We all did a good job, though. Even that old woman didn't spoil it." Zelda smiled.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

_**With Red and Blue**_

"Say, do you mind if I give you your present now?" Blue asked a little timidly.

"Sure, what did ya get me?" Red turned over the blue hatted boy as they sat on the sofa.

"H-here." Blue grabbed the gift from his bag. Shaking a little, he handed it to him.

Softly taking it from his hands, Red gingerly took the contents from the bag.

He took a sharp breath as the pudgy bunny was revealed.

Staring at it with his mouth ajar, he turned it over.

Blue pursed his lips together and looked down.

"Blue….I love it." He half whispered.

Blue blinked looking up. Red's profile was cured into a genuine smile as he hugged the stuffed bunny.

"I really, really love it."

"You do….I'm glad." Blue eased a little bit.

Holding the bunny in his lap, Red looked over to Blue.

"I need to thank you!" He declared.

"Ah, y-you don't really need to."

"No, I need to." Red smiled. "Here, close your eyes."

Rather reluctantly, Blue closed his eyes.

Red giggled, scooting a little closer to Blue.

….

Gently, he gave Blue a small peck.

"Thank you, Blue."

Blue's cheeks went redder than Red's clothes.

_I died. Dead. That rock killed me. I'm dead. Deadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadead._

"Heehee, you really get flustered easily, don't you?"

"I- ah, I- you- you li- er, I lo- erm, uh…." Blue's brain went blank.

"I love you."

"Yeah…wait, wha?"

Red smiled.

"That's what you're talking about, right?"

"Ah, y-yeah. I….*coughcough* Ahem." Blue took a deep breath, "I love you."

Red nodded, smiling. "And I love you to, Blue."

_Now I'm positive I'm dead. _

Red hugged the bunny again, satisfied.

Blue stared at Red for a moment, his shoulders slacking as the blush grew darker. Slowly, he reached over to Red and touched his forehead to Red's.

"You're too cute, y'know." He breathed.

**Ding dong, ding dong **

Hugging Blue, he buried his head into the other boys slightly broader shoulders. After a moment, he got up, and head towards the door.

"OMG REEEEEDD HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Soon, laughing filled the apartment.

Blue watched as Red was bombarded with gifts. Occasionally, one of them would congratulate Blue or slap him on the back. In too good of a mood to care, he laughed.

_**A/N; Yay! I haven't done a good fluff shot for Red and Blue in a while, huh? I tried making something a little funnier than usual.**_

_**:3 Be expecting a Four Swords Manga retelling and a Wind Waker retelling soon!**_

_**Please lemme know how you liked, this too!**_

_**Tootles~**_

_**-Jessie**_


End file.
